The Healer
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: The ending of Messenger but differently. It has spoilers, but is totally AU because of something significant changed. Matty's life if the ending would've gone differently. Its my first fanfiction for Messenger, so please review. Hope you enjoy. God Bless


**A\n: This is my first Giver series story. It is set in Messenger, and is completely AU because Matty does not die. I was reeling after reading it and it's really been on my heart, so hope you all enjoy and please leave a review...any comments or suggestions are appreciated. :D Have a great day!**

**God Bless**

**Sarah**

The journey had been long and hard already, yet I was determined to make it back to Villiage. I had and wanted to bring Kira back to her father, the same man that had been a father for me the past 6 years. I couldn't fail the task or him, so for that reason, I kept going. I continued trudging on, wanting so badly for the trip to end soon; for us to make it to the center and past the stench, then before we knew it, into Seer's arms on the other side where I knew he was waiting for us. But the lacerations to my arm were burning, festering, infected, and bleeding. Angrily, I had pasted the herbal salve on my aching limbs. It hurt so bad, the pain coursing not only through my arms, but my whole body as poison seeped through every vein. In all honesty, I had been thankful when Kira asked to rest, for I definately needed it. While I laid there, though, I couldn't help but build up anomocity towards the Forest. It had always been a safe haven of mine, somewhere I loved and always wanted to go. But now, it was slowly killing my dog, Kira, and I.

Finally, Kira had contacted Leader, and hope slowly seeped back into my being. We'd be found....Saved, and taken home. For a moment, I was disenhearted that I was unable to finish the journey on my own, but I realized I was the "Fiercest of the Fierce"...Not ignorant. So, in joy and relief, we laid and waited for Leader to arrive. But, I still felt, in the pit of my stomach, that something was wrong...And I felt surely, (whether it was Frolic, Kira, Leader, or I), the Forest was warning all of us, and one or all would never see the light that shimmered beyond these trees again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I was exhausted now, and just my luck, it was time to "spend" my gift. I stared at Kira, and she understood exactly the fear and anticipation my eyes were displaying. Either this was the end, or only the beginning....But, if I used my gift, would it not only heal Kira and Leader, but myself also?

"Kira," I mumbled. "I can't use my gift now. I have to wait to use it or else I won't have any power to bring it about. I'm tired, and exhausted."

"But we need it now, Matty." She looked deep into his eyes, and Frolic stirred, barely but surely.

"You have to use your gift now....Our fate and Leader's rests in your hands. They heal, Matty. Heal Forest. Make it whole again...Matty," she made sure he was staring straight at her, and she admired the boy who was once a boisterous and mischevious tyke, but now was growing into a handsome, proper, helpful yet adventerous young man.

"Heal _us." _

I wanted so badly to laugh! I'd healed a frog and two dogs only! Never a Forest, or human, let alone three, plus the pup I'd saved once already. Yet, why should I be afraid? As I already pondered, my gift would heal me also, correct? Why hadn't _I _thought of this in the first place anyway!?!

"Okay, Kira." I agreed, and slowly I stood and trudged to the middle of the Forest. Still exhausted, I collapsed. My throat was parched, my body in agony..But my powers were flowing.

My mind was switching rapidly from looking down at myself, to physically _being _myself, writhing and struggling on the muck, branches, and moss on the Forest's floor. I shuddered as I entered my body again, continuing the internal struggle and external fight. I groaned and rolled over to my back, my chest heaving as I tried desperately to catch my breath. I didn't want to die! Now, I was wailing. There was no more pain, everything had been healed, even the Forest was svhrivelling back to its normal form and welcomeness, (welcomeness for me, anyway.) I panted, staring without blinking until Kira came over to me, (Frolic following eagerly), and knelt beside me gently. She was healed also, and thought she was tired, she looked hopeful. Though, when she took in the site of me fully, again she seemed worried.

"Matty, you've done it! You've done something amazing! Leader will be here soon now...Then we'll make it out. We'll never have to pass through again." I nodded and closed my eyes as we wated for Leader to arrive.


End file.
